


Don't Ask

by Miko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-08
Updated: 2005-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude contemplates the stupidity of people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ask

"How do you put up with him?" they'll ask me. Like they think it's some kind of ordeal. Sometimes, the bold ones will say what they all _really_ mean. " _Why_ do you put up with him?"

It's not worth trying to answer them. If I talked more than _he_ does they still wouldn't get it. Words mean nothing to one not equipped to understand them.

Some of them don't bother asking. They think they know already, with their sly looks and winks. They understand even less than the others. Sure, he's hotter in bed than a third level fire spell. Not relevant.

A few go beyond leering and are stupid enough to open their mouths. Once. Not like he cares about his reputation. Not like I do either. You just don't disrespect a Turk in front of another Turk.

Then again, idiocy at that level is best weeded out anyway.

None of the Turks ask. Ever. If they needed to ask, they'd never have made it into the Turks in the first place.

He is my partner. We are Turks.

Nothing more needs be said.


End file.
